


Still in love

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Toby doesn’t forgive Chris until after they are out of Oz. He goes to see Chris. Is it too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still in love

It had been two years since his release from Oz, but Toby was still haunted by the place.  
His would-be lover Chris Keller was always on his mind.  
He’d refused to forgive Keller and that still troubled him. They’d maintained an uneasy truce, and on one occasion nearly fucked. Till the damn guards saw them.  
It haunted him so bad he got Chris a great lawyer, and that lead to his release.  
Chris had been out a year, until Toby caved in to go see him.  
News of Chris’ old buddy Ronnie’s death reached Toby.  
Ronnie had been in a bar fight, so Chris could be innocent.  
Toby knew his prison lovers had a tendency to die violently.  
Mondo Browne and Richie Hanlon had both died in Oz, but Richie’s death was Vern’s doing. As for Mondo he had been Adebisi’s right hand man, and somebody probably had their reasons to kill him for that.  
But Toby knew better.  
Chris had been obsessed by him, and was always looking out for him.  
Chris had even stabbed Vern to protect Toby.  
Toby had nearly forgiven him then, but something stopped him.  
That was when he and Chris had made out to the point of entry. If you called a blowjob making out, after that Toby had almost gotten fucked real good.  
In the fun way.  
Now he knew he had to see Chris, had to still the raging fever in his blood, and get addicted all over again to his most deadly drug.  
*  
“Chris,” he said. Keller looked as good as always wearing a tight t-shirt and jeans that seemed painted on.  
“Toby,” said Keller. “Why are you here?”  
“Had to see you. Needed to.”  
“Come in,” said Chris. “Hang on.”  
“What?”  
“Can I search you?”  
“What?”  
“Need to see if you are armed.”  
“Uh,” said Toby. “By all means, frisk me.”  
Keller touched him slowly, looking for a shank, moving his hands over Toby’s ass.  
“Mhmm,” said Toby.  
Chris pushed him against the wall, and asked him to turn around.  
He did.  
Chris touched his dick.  
“Oh, like I’d hide a shank there.”  
“You might. Dick-biter.”  
“You bite one Aryan dick..”  
“So what do you want?”  
“You. I need to forgive you. You still want me, or you wouldn’t have felt me up just now.”  
“Maybe I was just being careful.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Your dick was hard when you poked my ass. Still is by the looks of it.”  
“I react that way to your ass, it’s an automatic thing.”  
“Ha. Do you want to fuck me?”  
“Yeah. Why now Toby?”  
“I’m out and so are you thanks to my lawyer.”  
“ Figured he was yours.”  
“To thank you for shanking Vern.”  
“Right. And now you want a fuck?”  
“Yeah. To start with.”  
“Greedy slut,” said Keller warmly.  
“Kiss me, ”said Toby and Chris did.  
Toby didn’t care about the dead between them, not when Chris was in his arms, warm and alive.  
Chris had him on his back, and pushed his cock inside slowly, wanting to feel each move.  
Toby sighed in pleasure, Chris hard cock deep inside him, making him feel good with each thrust.  
Chris eyes were on him, boring into his very soul, seeing all his flaws, and reveling in the knowledge.  
Toby had waited long for this, for a taste of true freedom.  
Chris came deep inside him, and it felt like heaven.

*  
Toby was sleeping beside him, and all was right with the world.  
Chris had considered seeing him for so long, ever since he figured out whose lawyer it was that set him free.  
But he wanted Toby to come to him first.  
He’d passed the time by fucking Ronnie, and soon had grown bored.  
He’d paid someone guy to whack Ronnie.  
He’d done Browne and let Vern do Hanlon.  
Toby was his lover, and no one else’s prize.  
Anyone who touched him had to go.  
Chris cradled Toby closer and breathed in his scent.  
He had Toby now, and he was never letting go.  
At last he had all he ever desired.  
It wouldn’t be easy, Toby’s family wouldn’t take it well, but Chris could charm them.  
He owed it to himself to try.  
Without Vern interfering maybe they had a chance.  
Vern was in Oz, and James was sucking his balls for all Chris knew.  
He was going to suck Toby at last; at least that was a sure thing.


End file.
